borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.6.X (Borderlands 2)
Patch 1.6.0 Patch 1.6.0 was released on August 29, 2013 for PC, PS3, and Xbox 360. https://gearboxsoftware.zendesk.com/entries/22126761--PC-Update-Hot-Fix-Information General *Added new items to the Black Market: **One additional ammo upgrade for each ammo type, at 100 Eridium each **Two more backpack storage space upgrades, at 150 and 200 Eridium respectively. **Two more bank storage space upgrades, at 150 and 200 Eridium respectively. *Added Zoom amount to weapon cards. *Rarity of loot drop rates have been increased for enemies level 61 and above *Enemy health regen in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode increased for enemies level 61 and above. *Addressed an issue that could cause credits music to continue for some players when the credits were exited early. *Set the "Surprise!" challenge to be visible for everyone instead of unlocking after completing another challenge. *Addressed an issue that could cause loot dropped from Terramorphous to not be pick-up-able or visible to all players. *Addressed an issue where the user could lose functionality of their weapon as a Psycho when activating Buzz Axe Rampage and Hellfire Halitosis simultaneously right before being killed. *Addressed an issue that would sometimes grant players two sets of rewards for completing one mission. *Addressed an exploit that allowed players to "win" a duel by killing themselves with environmental damage. *Addressed an issue that could prevent the "Thresher Thrashed" achievement/trophy from being unlocked in a split-screen game. *Addressed an issue that could cause players to be unable to complete the "Can You Hear Me Now" and "Big Guns" challenges. *Addressed an issue causing the Death Mark symbol on the Sheriff of Lynchwood to appear in the wrong location. *Addressed an exploit that could allow players to increase their skill points beyond intended amounts. *Addressed an issue sometimes causing Flynt not drop any unique loot in True Vault Hunter Mode and Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. *Added safeguards to better protect players against hacked items and weapons -- invalid items will now be automatically removed from a player's inventory. *Addressed an issue that stopped players from loading inside the Natural Selection Annex if they saved and quit there without completing a specific objective of the Wildlife Preservation mission. *Disabled the daily lockout for raid bosses *Shoved The Warrior off into the abyss after he dies so that players can always grab loot that he might otherwise have been sitting on. *Addressed an issue that could cause players to lose control of their characters when using certain telescopes simultaneously in a multiplayer game. *Addressed a few issues that could cause BNK-3R to get stuck or otherwise not complete his death animation properly. *Addressed an issue causing E-Tech weapons given as mission rewards to show up as the wrong rarity. *Increased Voracidous's shield to intended levels in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. *Increased the Eridium required to enter Terramorphous's den. *Addressed an issue causing Flynt to sometimes not jump down and engage the player. *Saved the player's vehicle skin choice so that it doesn't have to be re-chosen in each new play session. *Addressed an issue causing the earned/total customization count in a customization station to be incorrect. *Addressed an issue that could sometimes cause items acquired via SHiFT to be capped incorrectly at level 50. *Addressed an issue where Seraph and Torgue vending machines were unresponsive to mouse input. *Addressed an exploit where clients could dupe items in a trade duel. *Addressed a problem where the SHiFT account screen would sometimes not respond to input if players were using a gamepad but Steam was not in Big Picture mode. *Addressed an issue causing the Home and End keys to not update the customization preview when using a customization station. Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty *(Captain Scarlett DLC) Addressed an issue allowing the treasure room to be re-entered multiple times after defeating the Leviathan. *(Captain Scarlett DLC) Addressed an issue that could cause players to be stuck under the world when traveling to a new zone while in the destroyed hovercraft in Captain Scarlett content. Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *(Sir Hammerlock DLC) Addressed an issue where players could get slowed for the duration of a game session if they left an area after being slowed by a witch doctor. Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *(Tiny Tina DLC) Addressed an issue causing Zer0's critical hit indicator to not display on Mimics. *(Tiny Tina DLC) Taught Necromancers how to cast their skeleton-summoning spell more reliably. *(Tiny Tina DLC) Addressed an issue that could cause the ìA Single Deadly Biteî challenge to not unlock. *(Tiny Tina DLC) Addressed an issue of audio not playing from dwarves at the entry to the mines on the mission Dwarven Allies. *(Tiny Tina DLC) Addressed the timing of some effects when transitioning from bright, sunny skies to dark and brooding ones and vice versa. *(Tiny Tina DLC) Addressed an issue that could cause Roland to be holding a sword and a gun in the same hand. *(Tiny Tina DLC) Addressed an issue that could cause the player to be unable to progress if taking an alternate route to Flamerock Refuge. *(Tiny Tina DLC) Addressed an issue causing client players in a multiplayer game to not see magical effects when activating the "My Dead Brother" mission. *(Tiny Tina DLC) Addressed an issue that could cause the "Keep Rollin' Rollin' Rollin'" achievement to not unlock when the player rolls a 20. *(Tiny Tina DLC) Addressed an issue causing class mods with "Good" in their name to be detrimental to reloads. *(Tiny Tina DLC) Added a third vault symbol to the Dwarven Mines for players to discover. Missions *Addressed issues with the following missions that could cause players to get stuck or not be able to complete them: **My First Gun **Clan War: Wakey Wakey **No Vacancy **Shielded Favors **Breaking the Bank **Toil and Trouble **A Train To Catch **(Tiny Tina DLC) A Role-Playing Game **(Tiny Tina DLC) The Magic of Childhood **(Tiny Tina DLC) Denial, Anger, Initiative **(Tiny Tina DLC) Dwarven Allies **(Tiny Tina DLC) Winter is a Bloody Business *Addressed an issue that could cause errant mission indicators to appear above rabid skags when players had not yet accepted any Animal Rescue missions in True Vault Hunter Mode. *Addressed an issue that could result in players being stuck at the beginning of the game in True Vault Hunter Mode and unable to complete any missions. *Addressed an issue that could cause an incorrect waypoint to be displayed for the mission "Hidden Journals". Equipment *Addressed the Pot'O'Gold shield to drop items correctly when the player is damaged while wearing it. *Addressed audio from Booster and Adaptive shields not playing during co-op games. *Addressed certain projectiles (such as rockets fired from a Tunguska) sometimes passing through objects instead of detonating on them. *Addressed an issue causing some assault rifle barrels to give lower damage bonuses than intended. *Addressed the Blood of Terramorphous and Blood of the Seraphs relics to no longer be capped at level 50. *Addressed an issue causing item cards to sometimes show incorrect critical hit modifiers for weapons. *Addressed an issue causing alignment of sights on certain pistols to be incorrect when zoomed in. *Addressed the "Breath of the Seraphs" relic to scale above level 50. Characters *Addressed an issue where the Psycho could get stuck and not animate when killed in a certain way. *Addressed an issue where client Psycho players would sometimes not play the fire breathing animation when activating Hellfire Halitosis and Buzz Axe Rampage at the same time. *Addressed an issue that could cause clients playing as Psychos to retain the buzzaxe in their hands if the action skill ended while they were on a ladder. *Addressed an exploit causing Mechromancer's Discord skill to stay active after respeccing. *Addressed Zer0's Kunai skill stacking to higher damage amounts that intended under certain conditions. *Addressed an issue that could cause the Gunzerker to have two weapons attached to his right hand when his action skill was deactivated in a certain way. *Addressed an issue causing Psychos using the Raving Retribution skill to be chattier than intended. *Addressed an issue where the Psycho would sometimes not be put into the down state when applying the "Redeem the Soul" skill. *Removed some challenges Psycho players are unable to complete due to Krieg's heft. *Addressed players using alternate control schemes being unable to perform certain actions such as the Psycho's dynamite toss or the Assassin's action skill melee. *Addressed an issue causing the Psycho's Buzz Axe Bombardier skill to block stacks of Taste of Blood from accruing. *Addressed an issue that could cause the Psycho's Hellfire Halitosis visual effects to persist indefinitely. *Addressed the Reset Skill Tree prompt in customization stations showing incorrect totals for the Psycho. Additional updates October 22, 2013 *Added support and compatibility for add-on content. Category:Patches